


Stay the Night

by SeaOfOurEyes



Category: Hiddlesbatch - Fandom, Hiddlesbatch AU - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Hiddlesbatch as Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Smut, War Horse set, War Hose, hiddlesbatch - Freeform, purely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfOurEyes/pseuds/SeaOfOurEyes
Summary: War Horse might be a movie about war and loss, but Benedict and Thomas got a lot more than scripts and scenes after meeting each other. Days of shootings gone, one night they can't hold it anymore.





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is set in a War Hose shootings period context, when Benedict and Tom met each other for the first time. It might be a story to go on or not, having its days before and days after... but that will depend on my inspiration and time to write.  
> For now, I hope you enjoy my first porn writing! Shamelessly smutty!  
> Also, forgive me for any typos or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Have a nice ride.

* * *

 

 

The night was getting darker when Thomas decided to go out. The set was quiet, the actors were in their respective trailers and he knew exactly which one he needed to be. And it was not his.

Rushing some steps, careful not to be noticed, he reached Benedict’s door right away. Their rooms were close so he was there in a matter of seconds. But even though it was close, he felt as if every step was one mile away, as if every touch of his feet on the ground was like an enormous and loud stomp.

He knocked. Benedict was waiting for him, so the door was quickly opened. 

Not that anyone should have opinions on their lives or on who they get involved with, but it was better to avoid distractions now that there was press and lots of media on the way. 

Anyway, at that moment, nothing would be on their way. Hopefully, not even their clothes.

Benedict instantly pulled Thomas inside, closing the door right away. Their eyes showed how they were craving for each other. The messages they started to share after today’s work was purely flirting, they had lost their awkwardness after their first kiss, secretly in the set’s bathroom. And also after today’s scenes. Staring at each other wearing military clothes just gave them more desire, as a desire for adrenaline, desire for what was theoretically forbidden. 

In that moment, they wouldn’t care for what was allowed.

Thomas captured the other man’s lips with intensity, needing it, craving it with every inch of his body. Benedict responded, feeling the hands around his face and leading his to hold Thomas’ waist, bringing them close together.

They fought their tongues inside their mouths and Thomas brought Benedict against the wall. It was his call out to show Benedict he was willing to be the dominant one. Or just the call out to be the dominant one _for now,_ since they weren’t so sure about each other’s preferences so far.

Benedict seemed to accept it openly, so Thomas took the change to slide his hands through the man’s body. 

He had seen his bare body already, his bare chest and abdomen. It was an incredible view, and now he was dying to touch it, so he pulled Benedict’s shirt up, breaking the kiss to take it off. 

For the brief moment they looked at each other before going back to needy and messed up kisses, they shared smirks that only helped their crotch to get harder.

From what Benedict had been noticing, Thomas package should be perfect in sizes and measures. He had spent a whole night guiltily thinking about it after they exchanged clothes in the same room, and he saw Tom wearing only white underwear. He had a hard time stopping himself from jerking off while thinking about it. It was impossible not to look at it, it was screaming to be looked at, and he wondered if Thomas did it on purpose.

Repeating the other guy’s action, he took the shirt off too, tossing it away and pressing the palms of his hands on Tom’s chest. 

Thomas changed the kisses’ direction, starting to taste Benedict’s face skin, tracing kisses until his neck. He could feel how Benedict shivered with it, and he took the chance to lead one had to his arse. He grabbed it tight and heard the gasp of pleasure in response. 

Benedict wouldn’t stay quiet though. While feeling the perfect sensation of his kisses and touches, his hands searched for Thomas’ pants, hovering his hand over his crotch to see if he was really okay with it. 

And he definitely was.

After touching it, Thomas immediately moved his hips forward as if asking for more. So Ben gave what he wanted. He tightened his hold, feeling the length and hardened cock in his hand. God, he was desperate to see it, to touch and feel it. 

Tom moaned lowly with the touch of the warm hand, and he was definitely aroused now. He felt his face burning between shyness and desire, but he just wanted that night to be as intense as his attraction for his colleague that now was being his lover.

Holding Benedict’s hands, he lead them to pull his pants down, feeling the fabric sliding through his legs when the piece fell down by the push of their hands.

For Thomas’ surprise, Benedict took hold of his arms and turned them, pushing him against the wall, switching places. 

Benedict saw the white underwear again. That moment he was sure Thomas had been provoking him, so he had to take measures. 

He knew he’d probably confuse the other’s mind a little, but he was sure it’d be for good. 

Licking Tom’s neck at first, he started to kiss his shoulder in a line, then sliding down his hands through his arms while also going down to his chest with kisses. He licked the bottom of his nip as well, sucking it right after. Thomas couldn’t help but moan, he simply loved that sensation. And he had come to realize that Benedict wasn’t exactly trying to be the dominant. 

The kisses kept coming down until he watched Benedict get on his knees. Immediately, he felt his underwear getting wet from a brief and precipitated ejaculation. His cock was so hard it was almost hurting, and it felt extremely relieving when his underwear was gone, taken off by Benedict’s soft yet strong hands.

He then kissed one of Thomas’ tights, gripping the other and firmly sliding his hand up to his butt. And what a perfect butt he had, he couldn’t avoid squeezing it.

\- Oh Benedict, please-... - Thomas said as if he was holding it for too long. He lead his hand to hold one of Ben’s shoulder, getting ready to feel those lips sucking him off. 

Benedict sucked the upper part of his tight, close to the beginning of his groin, and then held Thomas’ erection with one hand. 

It wasn’t perfect after all, it was _beyond_ that _._ Ofall the men he have had nights and sexual relationships, he’s never seen such a masterpiece like Thomas before. Then, pleasantly, he licked the head of the man’s penis, feeling his body get tenser and lost between sensations. 

He licked once more before wrapping his lips, giving Thomas the warmth and pressure his body was screaming for by sucking it.

Thomas moaned between relief and pleasure. The heatwave punched his body and he felt his legs shaking lightly. It had been a while since he last had something like that. He wanted more, and so he asked for it.

Benedict established a rhythm, using the other hand to explore the skin of his legs. 

Thomas placed his fingers between the golden hair, taking an amount to hold, and when the sucking started to go faster and firmer he pulled it lightly while letting moans escape from his throat, forgetting everything around them, focusing on both of them and both of them only.

Benedict felt his crotch bumping while listening to the moans and feeling pleasantly the delicious   taste in his mouth. He wanted more of that, therefore, he started to put his tongue in action alongside his lips, then noticed Thomas struggling not to moan shamelessly loud. He had him, and that was the moment he pulled off, pausing the blowjob to take all the air he had lost back.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed something too. He couldn’t just come all by himself. 

Thomas didn’t expect the pause. It was all being so fucking perfect. _Why did he have to stop?_ But he had his answer right quickly. Benedict stood up, pressing him against the wall, and Thomas felt the man’s heavy breath close to his ear, hips touching and immediately fighting to feel skin against skin, pressure against each other. 

\- Fuck me. - Benedict whispered needy and sensually. 

That was exactly what Tom needed to hear. 

\- I’ll take the condom. - He said without hesitation, and searched for his pants, taking a condom out of his pockets.

He took Benedict by the shoulders and lead him to his bed. It was tall and big enough, perfect to have him completely. Shoving him against it, the brunette man fell and waited to be dominated. Thomas then dropped the condom on the man’s thorax, took his tights, moving them away from each other to open his legs, and embraced them around his butt. Leaning down, he used one hand to support his body upon the mattress, and with the other he tightened a grip on Ben’s strong, musculus tight. 

With one glance, they gave each other permission to go through all the labels they had created since they had met on first day of shootings.

Benedict opened the condom with his teeth, anxiously opening and holding the other’s cock once more, sliding the fabric to wrap it up.

A second later, Thomas slid his penis inside Benedict’s hole, making him moan. He loved it. That voice, that submission. 

And Benedict loved the sensation, mainly because he knew there was half of a hard penis yet to penetrate him. 

Thomas’ body was shivering for more, he wanted to thrust his hips until he could touch Ben’s prostate with the head of his cock. That blowjob drove him nuts, but he had to control himself. Putting his hands on the mattress, he captured a deep kiss with Benedict’s mouth, exploring the inches inside with his hot, desiring tongue. 

Benedict let Thomas kiss him openly, enjoying the sensations, confessing how he loved to be the passive one. He moved his hip against Thomas penetration, asking for more. He wanted to feel it completing his whole arse, to feel Tom’s pelvis hitting against his bottom.

Involving his arms around the blonde’s neck, he felt the movements starting to get stable. It was perfect, and it got more when he received kisses along his neck.

\- You are... even hotter... than you already look. - Thomas said between the kisses.

Benedict smiled, biting his bottom lip, sliding his hand through Tom’s back, caressing and enjoying the sensation of his bare skin. He was so lost, feeling so perfectly good, he couldn’t even reply except with smiling. He was glad when Thomas got back to look at him and saw it. 

He could easily fall in love with him. And that served for both of them. 

Kissing his lips once more, licking them, the top partner started to move faster, diving further inside. Benedict moaned his name, and that was the key for him to get lost, but it wasn’t just that. Ben’s moans kept going, saying exactly what he was expecting. 

\- Thomas- harder!

Leaning back to have more support, he hit that perfect hole with strength, moving his whole length inside. The man moaned loudly. That was exactly what he wanted. More movement, more friction, more everything. Thomas gripped the strong muscled tights involving him, scratching them. He thrust faster, and faster, and harder.

\- Oh- oh! Tom- I’m getting there. - Ben started to moan with each friction inside him. Thomas was so close as well, but he wanted so much more. He wanted to take him completely and to be taken.

Cupping Ben’s penis on one hand, he started to jerk it off, and the man lost completely the notion of senses at the moment. 

He moved faster than he could, harder than he ever did, and it was pure bliss. He moaned the man’s name back, and it felt so good. He wanted him for himself, he wanted to have him and take him with him. 

So Benedict answered by moving his hips, colliding with each entrance. 

\- I’m- fuck I’m gonna come- - Thomas didn’t want to come first, so he masturbated Ben faster and stronger. He didn’t know where he got the coordination at that point, but he was glad he did. 

Benedict’s precum started to come out, and Thomas felt his whole body burn. Their orgasm came out together and they reached the most pleasurable feelings they had ever felt in their lives. Tom’s cum hot and intense bursted in the condom and Benedict’s one spread through their chests, and they kept moving and hitting to make it more intense until there was no air left to breathe and no strength enough to go on. 

Tom put his both hands on the mattress and left out a deep breath, gasping and moaning, recovering from all the sensations he had just felt.

Ben, feeling his legs trembling, slowly relaxed his body and took his air back too, breathing heavily and enjoying his last moments with Tom’s cock inside him. 

They were dizzy. That was perfectly the best sex they had ever had, and they had used all their sexual tension that night, relieving the needs, the cravings and fantasies they had secretly grown since the first day of working together.

Taking his lungs back to normal, Tom slowly slid off inside Ben, both of them immediately missing the contacts. He lead Ben’s legs carefully down, and looked to the greenish eyes already looking at him.

\- ... you’re okay? - He asked worryingly yet completely satisfied, smiling with his eyes and mouth.

\- I’m fucking perfect. - Ben answered honestly, smiling back. - You? 

\- I’m beyond words right now. - He chuckled lightly, feeling his face burn. He wasn’t sure if he was blushing or if he was burning since Ben’s mouth was all over him. - Gonna takes this off. - He took out the condom, heading then to the trailers’ bathroom to throw it away and take some papers to clean them up. 

Heading back, Benedict was sitting up, still breathing a little heavily. 

\- Sure you’re okay? - Tom asked when approaching, passing the paper on the man’s chest with some sort of fondness. Benedict loved how detailing and attentive he was being.

\- Well... I might not be able to walk or sit down properly for the next days but yeah, I promise you I’m in heaven. 

Both men giggled, happy for not getting awkward after the sex. When finishing cleaning up, Tom threw away the paper and came back closer, biting his bottom lip with some uncertainty but enough courage to ask.

\- May I stay tonight?

Benedict looked up at him with almost pity, a light on his eyes for a question that for him was so obvious that he didn’t expect it to be done.

\- Please do. It’ll be my pleasure.

Within some minutes, the tow men laid down tangled together, keeping the skin to skin contact. A blanket covering them from the night’s cold sensation, but it was nothing like having the warmth of their bodies. 

There was still some days left of shootings, and they already knew their characters wouldn’t have a happy ending but what they also didn’t know yet was that differently from their work, their ending would be definitely happy, together in many more nights, rough sex and love stories to live. 


End file.
